Every Man's Dream?
by Perverzak
Summary: After an 'incident' most of the Strawhats end up in a body of a different gender. Confusion arises, but it all gets worse when Ace visits, seing not the typical Sunny, but a Harem for any man's dream. Yaoi; Sanji/Zoro, Ace/Zoro, Ace/Sanji. Felt the need to add: Its slash, and femslash.
1. Chapter 1

"ISLAND!"

Luffy's voice could be heard in each corner of the ship. The crew left their usual spots to go and see the little piece of land they have been waiting to see for a long time. They hadn't docked for a few weeks now and felt that not just the supplies were running out, but also their patience for each other. Sanji and Zoro were officially forbidden to be in the same room together. Their last encounter ended with an almost sunk ship and both of them falling unconscious after Nami's dominance attack. Zoro spent most of his time in the overlook cabin training anyway, so it was quite easy to arrange for those two not to meet. Nami locked herself and Robin in their room and rarely left the place unless absolutely necessary. Brook's violin was confiscated on the crew's mutual agreement and kept in the girls' room. Brook, in despair, spent most of his time watching Zoro, in what Chopper joined him later out of pure boredom. Franky and Usopp spent their time together building something, but from the constant explosions heard, it was safe to assume it wasn't going so well. Luffy, although the captain, stayed completely oblivious to his crew's pain. He spent most of his time either eating or staring into the horizon. Now finally they have seen land.

Sanji was silently praying it was inhabited island. The biggest reason for his current stress state was the nicotine deprivation. His stock finished a few days ago and ever since then he hasn't been able to face anyone except for his lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chan. He always fought the urge to beat the hell out of every other member especially the swordsman. So now they were finally close to an island and he prayed that there would be anybody there so he could buy some cigarettes and food, as Luffy was driving him crazy lately. Nothing they caught in the sea was enough for the captain. Usopp's scream of: 'A TOWN'!, cheered the cook up. His prayers were heard, he was sure, now all that was left to do was to get off the ship. Suddenly Nami spoke:

"You know that if this island has a magnetic field, we will have to leave it immediately?" Groans were heard from everywhere. All silently praying, except for maybe Zoro, they waited for Franky to anchor the ship. In silent agreement they all left it. Nobody wanted to stay aboard. It might be offensive towards Sunny but well… once in a while. Getting off they divided into two groups: Nami took Robin, Chopper, Usopp and Franky, while the other group had Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Brook. The reason for this were the bounties on the boys heads and the fact the Brook was… a walking skeleton. While Nami's team went to look around the town to find out whether it was pirate friendly, Luffy's team went to collect some water or maybe even food (if they could find any), in case they had to leave the island immediately.

Some time later Zoro managed to catch a gigantic creature, that none of them recognised. After a few minutes Luffy decided it was edible, and tried to eat the whole thing raw, luckily Sanji was there and after a good beating, Luffy was left sitting facing a rock with Brook, who thought it would be fun to try and copy Sanji's behaviour. Sanji walked around trying to find some drinkable water. That's when he saw something shining in between the rocks. 'Bingo' he thought to himself as he stepped closer to the small lake. He managed to squeeze himself through the entrance and entered the cave, it was light inside since light shined on it from an entrance on the ceiling. Sanji cupped some of the water in his hand and brought it to his face. He smelled it just in case, though he knew that smelling out poison isn't that easy. Finding that he has no other choice but to try it he took a sip. It tasted just fine, or maybe even suspiciously _delicious_.

"Water!" Sanji turned around to see Luffy followed by Brook, who seemed to follow the captain everywhere, enter the cave. Marimo's green hair flashed for a second. Luffy was about to jump into the water, but luckily Sanji was there and caught his, but also decided to punish the captain by pushing his head into it.

"Are you and idiot? The water is clean, and you can't even swim!" somehow instead of stopping Luffy, those words made Brook follow the captains lead and jump in.

This time they were lucky they had Zoro. He grabbed onto Brook and pulled him backwards. The scared skeleton started to beat around managing to throw Zoro towards the lake, but the swordsman was skilled enough to do a flip in the air and land at the very edge of the water without hitting it. Sanji's eyes flared up at the opportunity, he let go of the now choking Luffy and not even thinking about the consequences he pushed the not-very-stable swordsman into the water. A loud splash was heard as the marimo crashed into the lake, landing into the lake sending a wave towards all the other members.

"Aw~ Sanji! You didn't let me into the water why does Zoro get to swim?" Luffy went on whining at the cooks unfairness.

Although wet, Sanji laughed evilly at his well-executed plan. That was until Zoro resurfaced. First he was choking; it looked like Sanji caught him off guard. He kept coughing and spitting water around. All of his clothes were wet, his white T-shirt was see-through. Sanji was laughing even more now. He had never managed to embarrass Marimo to this extent before. His happiness didn't last long. Zoro came to his senses and the next thing the cook knew was that he was in grave danger. The swordsman tied his bandana around his head. He attacked unexpectedly, but Sanji managed to dodge. They took the fight outside. While Sanji was trying to save his own life, Zoro didn't seem to show any mercy. His eyes were deadly, but looking more carefully Sanji saw a much unexpected thing. The swordsman was blushing! It looked almost cute. And that was when Sanji realised that the attacks of his opponent weren't well coordinated. Even if he didn't move most of them wouldn't have hit him. Zoro too realised he was being a good fighter, but he simply couldn't move right. His body felt limp, and to simply move a limb took a lot of effort. That was the moment when everything around him went black and he felt his body falling towards the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter ^^ Thanks for the reviews guys, I felt quite motivated after posting the first chapter so I wrote the second chapter quickly ^^ **

Groping his head Zoro slowly opened his eyes. He wondered what happened. The last thing he remembered was blacking out on the island. He looked around, he was on the Sunny, he was sure of that. Secretly he was happy he knew where he was, because although he hated to admit it, he found directions… confusing… Nobody was ever clear with them. But, hey it's not like he get lost or anything! He was a man after all and he could deal with that!

The pain in his head was almost gone so he tried to stand up, but all of his body felt weak. Even the swords at his side felt heavy. He decided to pass it off as some sort of a morning weakness, although he wasn't even sure if it was morning. The only way to find out was to get out, and most importantly find other crewmates. It didn't take him long to find someone, but whether it was someone from the crew or not, he wasn't sure.

Before him sat a blond woman in a suit. Zoro was sure she resembled someone he knew, but all of his body, including his eyelids, felt heavy and he couldn't even see properly much less think about anything. He walked towards the woman, the strange feeling increased. His body in general felt strange. He had a feeling as if there was a load on his chest and it made him uncomfortable. His shoulders were sore too, so he forgot about the sleeping blonde for a minute and raised his hand to rub his shoulder. He shook his head quickly withdrawing his hand. It felt weird. Everything felt out of place. His hand didn't feel like it normally did, his shoulder felt much smaller. He felt his t-shirt sliding off as he moved towards the blonde, his only option now was to wake her up. He was confused and he needed answers.

The second he touched her, her eyes flapped open. Zoro jumped backwards in shock, and he noticed something looking down at his own body. There were two of them and they were big and bouncy. It didn't take him long to realise what they were. He tried to, he really did, but somehow his body took over him, and he screamed, only to hear his high pitched voice, which scared him even more. It got weirder when he realised that the blonde was screaming just as loudly as he was staring at Zoro. Zoro looked at himself once again, and made a shocking discovery, those big and bouncy things weren't covered with a white material, like they SHOULD be, instead his t-shirt was residing around his ankles. Quickly pulling it put, he wore it buttoning up all the buttons to make it as small as possible. He mentally cursed for not wearing his haramaki, it would have saved him this embarrassment.

The blonde had stopped screaming but didn't say a word, so blushing Zoro looked up at her, only to discover the reason for the silence. The girl had fainted in a pool of her own blood, with a happy expression on her face. Everything suddenly came into place in Zoro's mind, the only question was.. HOW?

"Sanji! Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy was coming closer to him. At least Zoro thought it was Luffy, because the voice was obviously the captains, but when a girl with a chest almost equivalent to the swordsman's newly discovered one, ran into the room, Zoro wasn't so sure anymore.

"There you are! I've been looking for you. God, you have changed! Oh, well! Everyone has! Let's go!" She/he grabbed onto Zoro's arm, almost pulling his t-shirt down again. Zoro immediately decided that low V-cut shirts now were out of question, his shoulders were simply too narrow for those. Luffy also grabbed Sanji by his collar and dragged both of them to the galley.

More shock awaited Zoro there. Around the table there were mostly girls. The only person he recognized safely as a man was Franky, of course if you could consider the cyborg a man. And quite honestly Zoro was NEVER sure Brook was a man. You just never know without flesh! But yes Brook seemed the same. The weirdest creations were what he recognised as Nami and Robin. Both of them were dressed and even looked completely different from normal. They were first of all bigger, and in Nami's case he even recognised the tank top on her as his possession. He didn't even want to think about Usopp's appearance, because he just wasn't capable of handling another boy-turned-girl.

Nami cleared her throat. "As most of us are here now, I would like us to talk about this." Her voice was deeper, but still had the typical 'Nami' bossy tone. It sounded more convincing now that she looked like a guy. "Zoro! You were the first one to faint, can you tell us something?"

"Um.. I really don't know?" Zoro's thinner voice caused an uproar of laughter through the galley, even Robin giggled, which sounded very weird in her 'new appearance'. "Stop laughing!" Zoro's yelp didn't sound convincing so while the whole galley was laughing he took a seat next to Nami, bowing his head trying to hide his blush.

"Aw~ our Marimo is so cute!" Zoro snapped his head towards the source of the voice. Sanji was standing up from the ground that he was abandoned on when he was dragged in. Zoro sent the cook a deadly glare, which didn't seem to scare him even a little. "Still cute" Sanji stuck out his tongue at him. Before Zoro could attack, Robin decided to speak up.

"Alright, I think I can offer an explanation. It's quite simple actually. I think that this all incident is caused by something that happened on the island, and as we can tell Zoro-san was the first one to be affected."

"I agree with… Robin." Sanji didn't sound like he normally did. He was looking straight at Robin but somehow he couldn't add the typical 'chan' at the end of her name, no matter how hard he tried. Robin was too much of a man. So instead he decided to look away, and his eyes landed on Zoro. The man/woman looked more attractive than Sanji would have ever imagined. Sanji shook his head a little. Robin continued.

"The one thing that connects us all is that we all had a drink of the water that Cook-san offered us. I think it is the source of our trouble." The whole group nodded in agreement.

"But that still doesn't explain why Franky is still normal" Nami didn't even want to mention Brook, because none of them, nor Brook himself were sure whether there was a gender swap or not. Looking at him up and down she tried to process it for a second. _Yeah still no clue._

"Oh, that's very easy! I didn't drink the water! I don't really need it" Franky stared at them as if it was the most obvious thing ever. The whole group was quiet until Usopp spoke:

"Um, now that we sort of know what has happened, can somebody tell me, where is Chopper?" The whole galley except for Robin, widened their eyes.

Nobody had the time to answer when a loud scream was heard. All of them followed the sound in confusion, but when they got there, they all just stared in shock. Well, except for Sanji, who fainted in a pool of blood. He was sure he was in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chopper was nothing like the beast man they all knew and loved. Gone were the pounds of hair and yeti-like features, instead there stood a shapely, slightly furry woman, it seemed like the whole point of being in the Heavy mode was gone, since just like Zoro, he had become much slighter. Despite his changes in appearance, Chopper himself was exactly the same, his hysterical screams being no different from his normal ones.

No one from the crew said anything and so Chopper could only run around in circles. This behaviour just seemed pathetic now that he was a grown woman. Robin, as always, recovered first and so she slowly approached the freaked out reindeer.

"Doctor-san, all you have to do is turn into one of the other points and your problem will be gone."

Chopper stopped dead in his track and soon instead of the furry lady there stood the Chopper that they were all used to. And yet, deep, deeeeep down they knew he was a girl. They needed to dress him, pronto.

Sanji came back to his senses around that time and didn't hesitate to groan in disappointment after seeing Chopper. But after his own body caught his attention he put on his satisfied smirk. Most of the crew didn't notice, but Nami and Zoro did, and knowing the thoughts in the dirty minded man's head they turned away in disgust.

"Oi! So what is happening to us?" Zoro felt like he was the only one concerned with their issue so he felt obliged to bring it up. At this point Luffy had already lost interest in what was happening and wandered off. That answered the crew's question on what it would it take for Luffy to pay attention and the answer was nothing. NOTHING. He always drifted off. Ignoring the Captain, Robin resumed her explanation from before.

"As I was saying, it seems that all of us who drank water from the pond have switched genders. This is something that appears in literature all the time, but because of the different outcomes, I can't tell you how long this will last or if it is even reversible."

At this point the faces of all the Straw Hats were stricken with horror. Zoro strode of to his fortress of solitude to work out and think without saying a word. Nami who had been enjoying this and laughing at everyone's reactions until now was terrified. How could she be a man? She loved being a woman, so sweet and delicate and not rough and big like now. She loved shopping, what would she do now? She couldn't wear any of her skirts or blouses without risking looking like Bon Kurei, which with all respect she just didn't want to go through! Chopper and Usopp seemed to have reached the bottom concerning this matter and the two of them were reduced to a crying mess. Franky, the patient man he was, chose that moment to silently slip away. Brook having no idea what to do with himself, followed him. Only Sanji seemed absolutely unaffected by the news.

While each one of the gender-swapped straw hats was coping in their own way they heard choked sobbing from outside the group. They all slowly turned their heads to the source, somewhat scared of what they might see, and they should have been.

There on the deck stood Zoro. His now long green hair was disheveled and he was sobbing quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. They stood frozen though. It is common courtesy to approach a crying woman and try to cheer her up. But this was obviously Zoro. So painfully obviously Zoro.

Sure he stood there so very cute shaking a little in his too big clothes, with his delicate hands covering his face as he let the tears flow, but it must have been a trick! Zoro would hurt anyone who tried to hug him… right? But as he moved his hands away and everyone saw his tear stricken face, they knew this was real. Something snapped within Chopper and he, with a fresh wave of tears ran towards the swordsman and jumped up to hug him. To everyone's surprise Zoro hugged him back.

"Zoro's crying…" Sanji whispered in disbelief. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO US?!" he dramatically dropped to his knees clutching his head, soon to be joined by Usopp.

Nami felt her patience running short. All she really wanted to do was knock some sense into all of them, but as she looked at her own large palm and then at the four women in front of her she realised it would be too cruel. Even for her.. Damn, she had lost her women-punching privileges and it was one of her most favourite things about being a lady. She needed to get back to her normal self, before she did some damage to the guys.

At this point it seemed like the straw hats had found their doom. Nothing had ever scared all of them at once, and yet something so trivial did the trick. They were all nearing a breaking point, and a way out of the depression was nowhere in sight.

Luffy strode over to the group quietly. He examined each one carefully before yelling at Sanji for not having lunch ready. The cook simply stared at him with his 'you are an idiot' expression. Well there surely was some truth to that.

"Guys, stop crying." Luffy had a determined face on, and his crew looked at him hopefully, if anyone knew what to say to encourage them at a time of need like this, it was their Captain. "It will, be alright, I'm sure Sanji will be done with food fast, so don't cry, I won't let you starve!" Grinning She-Luffy made his way to the kitchen.

The rest of the crew simply let their jaws drop in disbelief. This whole time they had been risking their lives to help a moron.

**Alright so I turned on my netbook today to find THIS xD honest to God I do NOT remember writing this yesterday. Anyway, I felt terribly ashamed about not updating for almost two years, I felt the need to post this. Now its not very good, but hopefully you'll like it ^^' and Zoro isn't crying just because xD there will be various reasons to it later on, so wait for those. Anyway this chapter is only 999 words, so very short but I thought it was a cool number ;)**

**And NOW im off to study for law exam tomorrow, because Im a terrible slacker and still have no idea what we studied this whole semester xD**

**Bye bye!**

**Rikka**


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow the crew managed to calm down and actually have dinner like Luffy had asked of them. It mainly felt like they were ignoring the disaster that had happened on their ship. The meal was very quiet. Even the Captain stopped with his boisterous attitude. The whole situation seemed surreal.

Nami was the first to break the silence:

'Alright. I think that we have had enough wailing for one day and it is time for us to get it together, ladies!' there was a little smirk on her lips that made Zoro groan, annoyed. The navigator continued. 'We have no choice but try to deal with this. I think our best guess would be to go back to the island, we need to find out what that lake was!' the crew let out sounds of approval. 'I have already drawn a map of the town for orientation and I don't think there will be any trouble from anyone there because trust me, your mothers couldn't recognise you guys now,' she laughed at her own joke.

'Well you are one to talk, Miss Butch,' Usopp suddenly spoke, only to have Nami make him shiver in fear with one look. He hid behind Franky, the only one he deemed worthy, and capable, of protecting him in this situation.

'We are going to the town?' Luffy licked his last plate clean and put it onto he pile.

'Yes, Captain-san, but I think we need to get you changed into more appropriate clothes as to not attract any unneeded attention,'Sanji beemed at this. The idea of wearing women's clothes in his new body excited him.

'There is no way I'm wearing any of your clothes!' Zoro complained only to be cut off by Nami.

'Like I would let you brutes wear my clothes! Open the vaults, Captain, cause we are going shopping.'

Nothing had ever terrified the boys as much as that sentence.

-RN-

Nami strutted onto the main street of the town Malia, coincidentally also the main shopping district, followed by the highly under-couraged crewmates. Even Franky wasn't spared that fate and was the designated bag carrier. Brook was the only man to be there willingly.

It seemed like the people there were fond clothes and the windows of each one of the shops showed that they were also keen on the quality of it. Just the way that Nami and Robin liked it.

Each with a lady on both arms they went into the closest boutique.

The employees looked at the group with obvious disapproval. Truly the boys clothes left much to be desired, but also made anything an improvement.

The girls decided that their appearance was more important and disappeared into the racks of the men's section leaving their friends standing uncomfortably in the doors.

That is until Luffy, with what sounded like a battle scream rushed into the women's section. Everyone stared stunned after their Captain, thinking that he was lost to them forever.

But fortunately it wasn't long before Luffy emerged again dressed in what he was always dressed, only more form fitting.

'Well, I'm done!' and with that he ran out of the store screaming something about wereseacats and how they needed to be defeated.

At that moment Nami and Robin returned with their discoveries. It turned out the girls needed a split second to raid the whole place and settle on their masculine look.

Robin was dressed from head to toe in leather while Nami reminded everyone suspiciously of Zoro.

With no words whatsoever they dragged the boys into the ladies section and began pushing clothes they like into their arms. Well Nami did anyway. Robin adopted her usual cool attitude.

The only sounds coming from the boys where groans from Zoro, terrified yelps from Usopp and squeals of delight from Sanji. It seemed like the latter had found his perfect outfit.

'A maid's uniform. Surprise, surprise!' Zoro felt the need to constantly voice his displeasure as Sanji gave a spin in front of him in his light blue frilly dress.

'Well what surprises me is that the dress actually covers his knees,' Nami mumbled.

'Nami-san, the maid uniform isn't about vulgarity, it is all about teasing, showing off one part of you while hiding the important bits. Don't I turn you on?' the rest of the team groaned. 'What was wrong with that?'

Ignoring him Zoro decided to wander off a little. He had seen a few clothes that looked like similar to his usual ones. He picked up an ivory robe-like long-sleeved blouse that was supposed to be tied together with a light pink sash. Feminine, definitely.

'Well try it on, Swordsman-chan,' Robin appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started pushing him into one of the changing cabins.

Zoro did a quick change of shirts, closing his eyes refusing to look into the mirror in front of him. He came back out only to see a look of disapproval on Robin's face

'You do realise that that is meant to be a dress not a shirt, right?' Zoro watched her in disbelief.

'It is tiny though!'

'Well that's the burden of being a lady, Swordy-chan,' Zoro wrinkled his nose at the ever worsening nicknames but didn't coment.

'Alright, I already lost so much, what's my dignity to add to the list?' he didn't bother with going back inside the cabin and just undid his belt letting the pants fall to the ground. He stepped out of them and for the first time looked at himself in the mirror. Despite being too short the dress didn't look bad.

'Great, you are done, Zoro. Now lets get out of here,' Nami approached them. 'I hope you like it, you are not getting another outfit. I'm not wasting money on this.' She left as swiftly as she came to them.

Shrugging the two of them made their way to the entrance of the store to see the rest of the crew already waiting. Nami quickly paid and Zoro got a chance to examine his friends. It seemed like they all had embraced their new-found femininity. Chopper was wearing more pink than usual, and Usopp looked like a copy of his mother.

Zoro felt shivers run up his spine. Someone was watching him. He turned around to see Sanji looking at him with an expression all too familiar and yet never addressed towards him before. The swordsman felt heat rising to his cheeks.

**-RN-**

**TADA! I sat down and wrote a chapter xD **

**Thanks so much guys for still reading it after so long! *kneels in front of you bowing***

**Well in the next chapter we shall meet and old wise very gay man xD **


	5. Chapter 5

Nami shot the woman a smile and leaning down to grasp and kiss her palm, thanked her. She confidently walked away from the blushing woman to her crewmates.

'Alright, it seems like everyone in this town knows about the lake. But they do have an elder, Tahoo, I think it was. He knows all about it. So we got to go and see him,' she stalked away in a direction that would lead out of the town. The rest of the crew quietly followed her. They were exhausted. And Luffy was still nowhere to be found.

Their captain seemed to have vanished into thin air, and his crew was getting rather restless. Who knew how the cursed water would affect him further.

'Zoro, how come you aren't carrying your swords? It's weird to see you without them,' Usopp shivered, creeped out.

'Well, I don't need to carry them all the time!' Zoro snapped.

'I was just asking! You don't need to get so defensive. Sheesh,' Usopp seemed quite unaffected by Zoro's loud voice, which angered Zoro even more.

'I am perfectly capable of defending myself even without them.'

'Are you really?' Sanji joined in. He had noticed that while most of the crewmembers now were of opposite gender their behaviour remained the same. But Zoro was different. He was always a little at a distance, which was normal when Zoro intimidated others and made them circle him in big arcs, but now it was different. Now he was slouched, keeping his eyes on the ground and he was the one avoiding others. He was scared.

At Sanji's words Zoro's head shot towards him. The look in his eyes betrayed everything. His big eyes and gentle features were ones he wasn't used to so he couldn't control them, yet.

'Zoro.. what happened to you before? Why were you crying? This can't be because of the transformation! You are stronger than that,' Sanji spoke in a hushed voice so only the swordsman could hear him.

'Well, I'm not anymore,' Zoro whispered back.

Before Sanji got a chance to question him further the rest of the crew came to a halt.

Before them was a hole. No, literally a hole. A hole the size of a house cut in a perfectly oval shape inside a mountain. Sanji couldn't even begin to understand how it was possibly made.

'We need to find an ancient-voodoo-shaman-man, well I see a huge tunnel in a mountain… I think we are on the right path. Who's with me?' without waiting for a reply Frankie marched into the cave.

'It's either that or gigantic rain worms!'

'Rain worms no matter how gigantic are never scary, Chopper…' Nami followed Franky leaving behind the terrified doctor.

The inside of the cave was all carved. Every inch of the place depicted the history of the island. The work was very detailed and considering the massiveness of the space it must have taken years to complete. Decades possibly.

Right in the middle of the mountain there was a big temple. Just like the walls it was covered in carvings. While its base was thin and didn't take up much space the height of the building was fascinating. Its reached all the way to the top of the mountain.

The crew didn't get to examine building when the door opened and someone came out. Someone wearing red. And a straw hat. Yep, definitely Luffy.

With an excited yell he ran towards them, enveloping them in a stretched out hug, all, simultaneously.

'Finally, guys! I was worried you got lost! Isn't this place totally awesome? And you should meet the old man, he is so cool!' After bombarding the crew with questions Luffy turned on his heel and ran back inside the temple. Having no choice the crew followed him.

Behind the heavy doors the building hid something completely different. Everything was of a colour. Any colour you may think of, it was there. Bright and bold, painful to the eyes. And yet all it did was perk the crew up, in some strange magical way the furniture and the walls filled them with joy.

Luffy lead them to the main room, the centre of which, through the hole in the ceiling, reached sunlight. That only added to the enchanting surroundings. Right in the middle of the ray of light sat a man.

Well, it probably was a man. He was thin, wiry and very, very old. Dressed only in a pair of hot pink shorts, which he looked too old to be wearing. He was sitting cross legged on a pillow, with more of them surrounding him. It seems like he was expecting their company.

Hearing the sound of footsteps he opened his heavily make up coated eyes. On him the layers of foundation looked like they were trying to make him look artificial, as if it was a method of preserving his real skin, avoiding its contact with air.

'Ah, Luffy-chan! I see you finally found your friends! Well come on little ones! Don't be shy.' He motioned towards the pillows and seemed extremely pleased when Robin sat close to him. He winked at her and fluttered his eyelashes at him, making Robin put on her very distant and yet polite face.

Sanji quickly adjusted himself in a comfortable position that he had seen girls in skirts sit it. He didn't want the group to know that unlike the rest of the boys who had decided to stick to their usual underwear he had picked some frilly girl's panties to match his dress. Nami had giggled but didn't comment on the purchase.

At the same time Zoro was having much more difficulty. No matter how he sat on the ground his dress kept riding up. He felt like he was on display. It made him want to bang his head against something. How could he be as stupid as to buy something that Robin suggested? Why couldn't he just be like Usopp and Luffy and get regular shorts or pants? The silence in the room made him look around, only to see that everyone as watching him. Blushing slightly he quickly tucked his legs under himself and laid his palms on his knees.

The old man smiled at him happily and spoke to the whole group.

'Well, hello! Welcome, you all, to Malia! I am Tahoo. I am the oldest in this town, so I am the wisest.' He smiled knowingly. 'I understand you have found our sacred lake. Well I would like to congratulate you on that.'

'And why would that be?' Nami asked impatiently.

'Well you see, we believe that while everyone who drinks from the lake undergoes a transformation, only those worthy can find it in the first place.'

'This is a curse! Why would anyone do it on purpose?' Zoro snapped at the old man, he simply wasn't in the mood to be listening to him chatter on about cultural significance.

'Oh, no, darling, this isn't a curse, it's a blessing. You should be happy. And if you aren't happy about yourself look at the hunky men that your friends became!' He gestured towards the girls excitedly and gave them both winks. Everyone shifted uncomfortably except for the ever oblivious captain. 'Well, I was just telling Luffy-chan about our island, so you got here on time.'

**-RN-**

**Well I wrote this one pretty fast ^^ didn't know how to end it though so its kinda meh. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! And to Feisty-Yume: Ill try to get Ace in in the next chapter ;) **

**Thank you again, everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

'You see, Malia has nothing to offer, we were poor people until one of the fishermen discovered the Blessed lake. While you, lovelies, see only the negatives of the lake, he saw potential and of course a way to make a lot of money.

'That meant that we finally had something to offer to the outside world, and when people started hearing about it many of them visited the island in hope to cure such things as low fertility.'

'The water helps?' Nami stared at old man Tahoo incredulously. It truly was a goldmine then. There was a lot people would do to have a family and the ones that could guarantee it could expect anything from the couple.

'No, no, honey, it doesn't help, at least not in the way you think.' The man smiled a little shaking his head. 'If a woman is infertile it doesn't mean that she is so as a man. So instead the man will be the one to carry the baby,' he stated proudly.

A silence stretched over the room. The crew stared at the elder in horror. Finally Franky spoke.

'That's twisted, man.'

Immediately the old man's pleasant demeanor changed and there was anger burning in his eyes as he glared at Franky.

'IT IS NOT! It's beautiful, just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it's wrong!'

The cyborg appologised quickly and quietly scared of anger him more. Everyone was a little too shocked and honestly a little scared to speak, but Robin was the first to recover.

'It is truly exceptional, Elder-san,' the old man smiled at her and the rest of the crew relaxed seeing the careless man back. 'But we aren't here for that, we would like to know how to undo the enchantment.' Robin was picking her words very carefully.

'You need not worry, honey! The magic of the water wears off on its own eventually!' Most strawhats were about to burst into cheering when the man continued. 'Well, at least I haven't heard of anyone stay that way, they often leave the island after a while with a supply of the water.' He grinned at the team, who didn't feel as reassured.

They were always the ones that got into trouble who was to say this wasn't one of those cases.

'And how long can this last?' Nami spoke up.

'I'd say anywhere from a week to a month, it's different for each person.' This time the whole crew groaned. It was terrible even for those who weren't affected by the water directly. Well except of course of Luffy. They weren't even sure he had realised that he was a woman now. 'Please, my honeys don't be like that, enjoy this while it lasts, you might learn things about yourself you never knew before.' He winked at them. 'I sure did.'

After that the crew left the temple mildly terrified of the man's advances. He had even told them that they were welcome to visit anytime, '_really any time'_.

Each in deep thought, well some of them in deep, some member's heads were only filled with thought about the nearest meal time. Let's not name names though.

-EMD-

They had finally gotten on the deck of Sunny when it was already dark. There was no point in hurrying. It was decided that until they were cured of this _condition _they wouldn't leave the island even if that meant staying there for a month. Somehow the alternative seemed worse.

Without a word they all went to their respective cabins to sleep. The arrangements stayed the same, they were still them and gender wouldn't change that.

-EMD-

Zoro opened his eyes slowly. His surroundings looked as they always did. And for a second he thought things were back to normal until he lifted his arm in front of himself. So much skinnier. He sighed deeply and got dressed without looking at himself. He found it unsettling and the new clothing didn't make it better. He bet that the perverted cook was the only one enjoying this. He didn't even want to imagine what he did to himself.

Everyone else in the room was still asleep. He could hear Luffy and Usopp's loud snoring. He woke up first. The thought of that startled him. Things were truly strange if he was the first of the crew to wake, normally there wasn't anything in this world that could bring him out of his coma-like sleep.

Deciding to make the best of the situation he went outside onto the deck. The sun had barely risen and the sea looked beautiful, but Zoro ignored it as always and instead he climbed the mast to his crow's nest. The room was exactly as he left it the day before. He had struggled with each one of his weights, but was unable to lift anything. He knew that his workout was suicidal for anyone except him, but he had never had problems before, and on top of what was happening he really needed to break up a nice sweat, to feel at least a little like himself again. But it seems as a woman he wasn't nearly as fit. He hated that women were like that. Who wanted to be weak anyway? It was all about survival in this world.

He picked up the swords that were gently laying against the wall. He had felt so strange without them it his hip. At the same time as he held them he knew he wouldn't be able to wield it nearly as well as he used to, so he thought he would betray them, if he were to use them in his state. But he needed the feeling of safety that they had always provided him with and so he fastened them in their usual place and left the crow's nest.

In the meantime it seemed that most of the crew had woken up. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were at their usual loud games. Franky would definitely cave soon and join them and so would Brook. Nami and Robin were in their chairs, both topless, tanning. They had mentioned the day before that this would be their favourite part about being boys. Zoro's eyes lingered at them. Their physique was incredible. For a short while he was jealous, but he knew that as hot as they were, he was fitter as a man. That thought had him blushing, so he finely looked away from the two men and instead distracted himself with the thoughts of the cook's whereabouts.

Sanji picked that moment to come out of the kitchen to announce that breakfast was ready. He was dressed in his maid's uniform but he had added an a little longer apron and oven mitts. The pervert was loving this! Zoro groaned and followed Brook to the kitchen.

There was a loud slam behind him cause by Sanji closing the door, but the swordsman turned to check anyway and found the blonde eyeing him up and down in appreciation. Zoro send him and angry and with a scowl on his face rushed to the table. Unfortunately Sanji sat right next to him.

Breakfast was a pretty standard affair. Luffy was loud, Nami was annoyed, Zoro was angry, but only because the cook was leering at him. Why couldn't he just looked at Luffy or Usopp? He squirmed in his seat, but decided to not comment on the pervert's behaviour. Well that was until he touched his thigh.

Zoro shot out of his seat like a bullet.

'What the hell do you think you are doing, Ero-cook?!'

'Just appreciating beauty, Zoro-chan,' he smiled at the swordsman innocently like he had done nothing wrong. Zoro grabbed him by the front of the dress, but before he could do anything Nami got up as well.

'If you are going to fight then take it outside!' And while normally Zoro might have calmed down then, this time he wasn't in the mood, instead he dragged the cook out of the kitchen. There he pushed him backwards, daring him to start the fight.

'I'm not going to fight you, Marimo.' Sanji started instead, a little frustrated.

'Why not?'

'Because you are a girl.'

'So are you!'

'Doesn't change anything.' The rest of the crew had joined them on the deck and was staring at them curiously. So Zoro attacked the pervert anyway.

But unfortunately was easily overpowered. Sanji tackled him and pushed him to the ground, climbing on top of him, straddling him while holding is hands above his head. Zoro struggled but it was futile.

They heard someone clearing their throat to their right and so they turned to look. There stood Portgas D. Ace with a smile on his face, looking at the fighting crewmates in amusement. He nodded a little to himself.

'Oh, yeah, I have definitely had this dream.' He grinned a little more making the swordsman and the cook blush.

-EMD-

**An a little longer chapter for you guys ^^**

**AND ACE! xD hope you like it, I didn't have time to proof read at all, so hopefully its only as bad as it normally is ^^ **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! And more are appreciated **

**Love,**

**Rikka**


End file.
